1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a sport or game goal visual aid system which includes a visible light assembly that provides a pair of angular visible light coverages next to the goal post (only outside of the goal opening) or a visible light mesh/grid only over the goal opening. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sport or game goal visual aid system having a sport or game goal with a frame defining a goal opening, and at least one pair of visible light emitters mounted on two opposite sides of the frame for providing two angular visible light beams outside of the opening or a visual light mesh/grid covering the opening.
2. Description of Related Arts
The world-wide football playing population has been growing with an enormous amateur and college football system of leagues and coaching. There are about 1,200 players under contract in the NFL. A football goal post includes two vertical posts connected by a horizontal cross bar to define a generally U-shaped goal area. The U-shaped structure is supported by a goose neck to the ground. The dimensions of a football goal post are specifically defined by the rules of the particular football league for which the goal post will be used. For example, the official football posts for high school teams are made of 4½″ OD round steel support with 5′ set back, and the crossbar is 3½″ OD round steel and uprights are 2″ OD steel. The posts are designed to prevent support from turning.
There have been many improvements to the physical shapes and/or functions of a goal post. U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,917 shows a goal post with adjustable components. U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,976 shows a modified goal post. U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,904 shows a football goal post and net display apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. D308,555 shows a mini goal post. U.S. Pat. No. D304,059 shows a pyramid ball goal post. U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,988 shows a football goal post with an explosive-type souvenir projector. U.S. Pat. No. D250,283 shows a goal post structure, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,501 shows a retractable goal post. However, these improvements do not help the audience better perceive the occurrence of scoring events, such as touchdowns, extra points, and the two-point conversions.
Currently, the audience rely upon human eyes and cameras on site to capture the moment when the ball passes through the U-shaped goal area. There is a need for an assisting mechanism to better perceive the occurrence of scoring events.
Many sensors have been used in place of human eyes for detecting moving objects. U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,910 shows a digital position sensor for sensing the position of a moving target, such as a vehicle, a robot, or a machine tool, rather than for sensing a ball passing a goal post. A digital sensor of this type can be mounted in the bearings of an automobile steering column in order to check the path of the vehicle, or in systems for checking or controlling the position of a robot or of a machine tool, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,190 shows a swinging speed measuring sensor which outputs a trigger signal for opening/closing the shutter to the CCD camera when the swinging speed measuring sensor detects the passage of a golf club rather than the golf ball. Upon receipt of the trigger signal, the multi-shutter opens and closes successively. Synchronously with the opening/closing of the multi-shutter, the strobes emit flashlight sequentially. In this manner, a plurality of images of a golf ball driven by the golf club are photographed in a one-image frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,916 shows an optical ball sensor for detecting a rolling pinball on an inclined surface, rather than a ball passing over an open field and through a goal post.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20030181268 provides an electronic sound effect assembly via a sensor on a sports goal net, rather than on the goal hoop/post. In addition, the sound effect assembly is activated to generate audible sounds, preferably that of a cheering crowd.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,117 shows a visual aid for football spectators that includes red and green lights on poles associated with a particular game object, which are selectively energized by a remote control by a referee or official scorer to indicate the success or failure to achieve the particular game object. The lights are manually or selectively turned on/off, rather than always turned on. In addition, the lights only show whether a scoring attempt was successful, but do not illuminate the goal post or show the passing position of the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,947 shows a signaling apparatus attached to the hockey net so as to energize a light siren when a playing piece passes through the goal opening and impacts the net. However, the light only indicates whether a scoring attempt was successful, but does not illuminate the goal post or show the passing position of the playing piece.
Currently, a more exciting visualization system for sports scored by a goal post, such as football, basketball, etc. is needed in assisting the audience to better perceive the occurrence of scoring events and to attract more people to the sports.